The Sorluxia Farm
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sora and Marluxia own a farm. Yes, I know it's a lame summery, but what do expect for a 700 ish word story? Mentions of MPREG. AU. YAOI.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Marluxia then the poor begonia sitting on my desk wouldn't be half dead. And if I owned Sora... well... He'd be locked in a closet... Until Riku came to save him...

**Author's Note:** So those of you who have read _Think Green Thoughts_, might have noticed that I blamed Reeby10 for my addiction to this little loved crack pairing, and this dear readers is the reason that I blame her. She gave me this prompt at 2 am while we were at a friends house, because she wanted crack. I ended up spending nearly an hour typing this, (mostly because I was writing it on my phone, so it was a bit harder to write...) I planned to add a lemon, but I really don't have time, because at some point, I need to do my homework, and school starts really really soon! -dies a dark school induced death- (Oh, btw, the prompt was: Sorluxia on a farm. Reeby said it wasn't what she was expecting)

**Warnings: ** T'is Yaoi (Boy/Boy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is mentions of mpreg (Not much, I swear!)! If it's too strange for you, then just leave... T'is some major AU! Live with it...

* * *

Every morning at crack of dawn, Sora awoke to go tend to the cows. Yawning he'd bring the milk in for his "wife," before heading back out to his farm to collect the eggs from the hen. Then he'd return to the kitchen where his lovely pink haired wife would be waiting with their breakfast of bacon, biscuits, and eggs. And then the real work would begin!

Marluxia, Sora's "wife," would then go and tend to the fields while Sora took care of the animals. Then when the sun set they would meet back at the house for a wonderful dinner cooked by Marluxia, before snuggling on the couch to listen to their dear old radio.

"Hey," Sora started, looking down at Marluxia, who was snuggled up against him, "you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"Made love?" Marluxia guessed, causing Sora to blush. This sadly had been true ever since Marluxia had informed that he was, in fact, a guy, and therefore could not get pregnant!

"True," Sora agreed after a few minutes of awkward silence, "But I was thinking of square-dancing!" Marluxia just glared at him.

"Fine," Sora sounded annoyed, "we can canoodle if you really want to." He got up and began to amble towards the bedroom.

"No," Marluxia growled, causing Sora to stop, "If you don't want to, then there's no reason for us to."

"But obviously it's important to you," Sora began, coming to stand in front of the other man, "so we should!"

"If your heart's not into it we aren't going to do it!" Sora just sighed before grabbing his "wife's" head and kissing him soundly.

Marluxia quickly warmed up to the kiss, and pulled Sora on top of himself.

"I thought you didn't want to," Marluxia breathed as Sora quickly undid his pink blouse, and nearly tore it off of Marluxia's torso.

"But you did," Sora said between kisses, "and I want to do whatever you want."

Three weeks of Marluxia being irritable and sick in the mornings, later there was a loud outburst in the normally quiet farm house.

"Sora!" Marluxia yelled out the bedroom window, "Get your ass in here!" Sora looked up at the shriek from his "wife", before heading inside to save his damsel in distress.

"Look at this!" Marluxia seethed, thrusting a piece of cheap plastic into Sora's hands.

"What does the smiley face mean?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this little drabble lead to the discussion of what a Sorluxia child would look like. Which lead to me drawing it. Which lead to a drabble. Which then mutated into a story idea. And this, my dear reader is why I shouldn't let my mind get away with it's self. I'm now addicted to this crack pairing, and no one ever seems to write about it. (I hope to change that one day though!)

As always, I'm giving out cookies for characters for reviews. So please review and tell me who you think deserves a cookie! (I keep a list of who's gotten a cookie on my profile. It's quite funny sometimes...) Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
